


Fun drabbles

by xfrx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfrx/pseuds/xfrx
Summary: A compilation of my old and (hopefully) new drabbles for fun! :3c





	Fun drabbles

Furihata Kouki sebenaranya termasuk remaja yang iseng, ia baru saja bertekad untuk memiliki mantan berinisial A sampai Z yang dimulai dari bulan depan; saat tahun ajaran baru yaitu kenaikan kelas di SMA.

Koleksi, katanya. Kan lucu?

 

Karena Furihata anaknya agak OCD, dia mulai dari memiliki mantan yang memiliki inisial A. Mantan? Eh, cari pacar dulu baru jadiin mantan. Oke, alfabet A.

A.. Ayumi tetangganya? Tapi ia lebih tua lima tahun.

A.. Ami teman lesnya dulu? Tapi Ami termasuk cewe populer, rasanya mustahil untuk Furihata mendekatinya.

A.. Alana? Manis sih.. Tapi terlalu manja, Furihata kurang suka dengan gadis manja.

A.. Aida Riko? Tidak, tidak, ini memang bercanda tapi kalau sampai dia diculik dan disiksa oleh Kagetora Aida ngga bercanda lagi, kan?

A..h entahlah. Mungkin nanti ia akan mencari gadis manis berinisial A di daftar nama kelas barunya. Semudah itu? oh tidak, Furihata Kouki bukan termasuk remaja yang populer, merayu gadis manis dengan mudah bukan keahliannya, mudah gugup sih iya. Mungkin lebih baik jika ia mulai dengan gadis yang biasa-biasa saja. "Yang penting berinisial A!" ujarnya dalam hati.

 

* * *

 

Dua bulan berlalu sejak tekad iseng Furihata Kouki ingin memiliki koleksi mantan berinisial A sampai Z, jangankan mantan, memiliki pacar berinisial A pun ia belum bisa. Gadis incarannya, Arisa, baru saja menolaknya karena "Furihata-kun terlalu baik untukku"

Terlalu baik katanya?! Jadi harus injek injek sepatunya dulu, lempar dompetnya ke kolam ikan, dan berbuat jahat lainnya agar dia menerimaku? Sabar, Furihata, sabar. Masih banyak waktu. Orang sabar pantatnya leb--BUKAN--orang sabar disayang Tuhan.

 

"Furihata-kun"

"Ah, ya? Eh ada apa Kuroko?"

"Ada masalah apa?"

"Ng...tidak ada apa apa"

"Hm?"

"Eh.. ng.."

"Hmm?"

"Itu--"

"Furihata iseng mau ngumpulin mantan yang punya inisial A sampai Z, tapi sampai sekarang pacar pun ngga punya. Haa~h dasar anak ini aneh aneh aja"

"KAWAHARA!!!!!"

"Hoo.. Mau kubantu, Furihata-kun?"

"Eh?"

"Ada salah satu kenalanku berinisial A, dia juga lagi _single_ "

"Orangnya kaya gimana, Kuroko?"

"Hm.. sopan dan cerdas. Furihata-kun mau coba jalan sama dia? siapa tau cocok"

"E-eh serius? Apa dianya mau?"

"Tenang, dia tipe orang yang berpikiran terbuka. Kebetulan dia sedang ada di kota ini, kalian coba ketemu dulu dan ngobrol berdua, siapa tahu cocok.

"T--"

"Sore hari ini, jam tiga di cafe depan taman kota, oke?"

"Tap--Y..ya oke.. Maaf merepotkanmu, Kuroko.."

"Sama sekali tidak merepotkan, Furihata-kun"

 

Furihata merinding. Bukan, bukan karena tiba-tiba saja ia memiliki janji kencan yang diatur oleh salah satu teman dekatnya, tapi karena teman dekatnya itu, Kuroko, tersenyum dengan penuh arti yang Furihata tidak mengerti dan rasanya tidak ingin ia mengerti. Bikin merinding.

 

* * *

 

[Kuroko, aku sudah di tempat janjian.. duh gugup!]

[Tenang Furihata-kun, semuanya pasti berjalan lancar. Good luck]

[Hhh.. terima kasih banyak Kuroko, tapi tetap saja rasanya gugup. Ciri fisiknya seperti apa? Agar mudah kukenali, dia rambutnya panjang atau pendek?]

[Pendek, crimson red]

[Nanti dia pakai baju apa kesini? celana panjang? rok renda? dress? warna?]

[Ah, Furihata-kun sepertinya aku lupa memberi tahu kalau ia lelaki]

.

.

.

[..Ha?]

[Lelaki, Furihata-kun. Teman kencan yang beberapa menit lagi akan kau temui itu lelaki]

[..Kuroko]

[Ya?]

[Perasaanku tidak enak]

[Kenapa Furihata-kun? Coba minum dulu]

[Kenalanmu itu.. Lelaki.. Crimson red.. inisial A--]

 

PIP!

 

Ponselnya seketika dimatikan oleh lelaki yang baru saja datang menghampiri kursi berwarna biru laut yang Furihata duduki sedari tadi dengan posisi membelakangi pintu masuk.

"Hello Kouki," Mata heterokromatik, aura intimidasi, senyum khas penuh percaya dirinya--

"A-A-AKASHI??!!"

"Senang bertemu denganmu"

 

Tuhan, Kouki janji ngga akan iseng lagi.

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally published at 10/08/16 on my facebook www


End file.
